Fasteners located in hard-to-reach locations are typically tightened or loosened using either a universal joint intermediary device, or via a mechanic's hands for lack of a better tool. However, a universal joint is only useful where the angle formed between the driver and the fastener is shallow, while hands are only useful to apply a small amount of torque. Moreover, in many situations a hand is too large to grasp a fastener in a restricted location. More recently a tool driver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,832, was developed as a solution to the aforementioned problems.
The tool driver described in such application is an intermediary device which is driven by a rotary driver, such as a socket wrench or drill. The device translates the torque supplied by the driver to a transversely attached tool. A number of tool types may be used. For example, the tool could be a socket to interact with a nut or it could be a screwdriver bit.
The tool driver is a superb device for tightening and loosening hard to reach fasteners. However, at times a large amount of force must be applied along the tool and fastener rotational axis to initiate tightening or loosening. It also has been found that aligning a fastener or drill bit can be difficult when the desired location is restricted or partially hidden from view. To solve these difficulties, a handle is added to the tool driver as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,796.
Typically, the hard-to-reach locations are not illuminated very well. Consequently, artificial lighting must be provided by the mechanic. In close quarters, this can be a difficult task. A means for providing illumination of the work piece, where the luminous element is attached to the handle of the tool driver, is helpful. The tool driver described in the above application does not have this attribute.
In many applications, a mechanic uses multiple types of manually operated tools in conjunction with the aforementioned tool driver. These other tools include screw drivers, nut drivers, and the like. It would be advantageous for the mechanic to have easily accessible a manually operated device for driving tools which compatibly accepts the same assortment of tool bits as are used in conjunction with the tool driver. To facilitate having an accessible manually operated tool driver and improve the versatility of the tool driver, it would be desirable to have the manually operated tool driver attached to the tool driver as a detachable handle. In addition, it would be advantageous to have the manually operated tool driver have a light such that it illuminates both the work area of the manually operated tool driver when detached from the tool driver, and the work area of the tool driver while the manually operated tool driver is attached to the tool driver. The tool drivers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,920,832 and 5,063,796 do not have these attributes.